Chasse désertique
by Logarn
Summary: Erdos et Noxus se trouvent à bord d'un drakkar, en route pour chasser un dragon ancien inconnu à ce jour. Accompagnés de dizaines de chasseurs, ils vont tout donner pour venir à bout de ce colosse.


« Il ne devrait plus être très loin. », m'informe Noxus.

Je lui réponds distraitement. Je suis soufflé par l'immensité du lieu dans lequel je me trouve.

Je suis, avec Noxus, sur le pont d'un bateau géant. Il est tellement grand que la guilde a dû engager près de cinquante rameurs, même si le bateau avance à une vitesse fulgurante grâce au vent violent qui s'abat sans cesse dans ce désert sans fin. Il y a du sable à perte de vue, et rien d'autre à part quelques délexs de temps en temps.

Les délexs sont des animaux omnivores d'envergure moyenne. Ils vivent dans le désert et se déplacent par groupe de trois à cinq individus. Ils ressemblent étrangement à des poissons ayant la faculté de nager dans le sable. Ils ne sont généralement pas agressifs tant qu'on ne s'approche pas trop de leur groupe.

La guilde nous a engagés, Noxus et moi, afin de conduire une flotte de guerre. Récemment, la guilde a reçu un message d'un groupe de nomades rapportant l'apparition d'un monstre hors du commun. Il s'agit d'une créature mesurant environ trente mètres, d'après les premières estimations. Elle vivrait dans le désert et n'en sortirait que très rarement, mais elle pourrait causer de gros dégâts si c'était le cas. C'est pourquoi la guilde a décidé aussitôt de construire des bateaux de chasse pour se déplacer rapidement dans le désert.

Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de récolter des informations sur cette créature. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs livres, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que la créature en question était bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'on pensait : c'était sûrement le Jhen Mohran.

C'est un dragon ancien endormi depuis plusieurs siècles, mais pour une raison inconnue il semble s'être réveillé. Les anciens récits le décrivent comme un monstre géant (ils ne donnent pas de taille précise) et très puissant que l'on aperçoit dans le désert. Il possède deux très longues défenses et peut nager dans le sable. Il est souvent accompagné de délexs et son apparition est synonyme de prospérité. C'est très peu comme information.

Après que je lui en ait parlé, le maître de la guilde a décidé de faire construire un géant drakkar sur lequel il a fait installer des canons, des balistes, un gong et un épieu spécial anti-dragon. Tous les autres bateaux ont été armés de balistes et de canons.

Noxus et moi nous sommes portés volontaires pour mener cette expédition.

Et nous voilà sur le pont de ce bateau à parcourir le désert à la recherche de notre ennemi, suivis par une trentaine de bateaux de chasse et autant de chasseurs.

« Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile de trouver un monstre aussi gros, commence à s'énerver Noxus.

\- Calme-toi. Il nous suffit juste de trouver un troupeau de délexs inhabituellement important. Le Jhen Mohran sera forcément avec eux. »

Noxus est très excité par cette chasse d'un nouveau type, et ça se comprend. Personnellement, je préfère le voir dans cet état d'esprit plutôt que dans l'état de crainte du combat dans lequel il était à la suite de l'échec de Vulran. Il a quand même l'air beaucoup plus fort et sûr de lui qu'il y a quelques mois. C'est peut-être sa nouvelle armure en Rathaos Azur qui me donne cette impression, je ne sais pas…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est impatient de commencer. Cependant, je le sens quand même un peu tendu, tout comme moi : c'est la première fois qu'on va rencontrer ce monstre, on ne sait rien de lui et on ne sait pas quelle stratégie on va devoir adopter. Enfin, pour parler de stratégie, il faudrait d'abord pouvoir le trouver pour engager le combat…

« On va finir par le trouver, Noxus. Attends encore un peu. »

Le capitaine nous appelle : « Venez voir ça ! »

Il nous désigne une étendue de sable dans laquelle se trouve un troupeau d'une vingtaine de délexs.

« Je cours avertir les autres » dis-je en me précipitant vers la poupe. J'empoigne le marteau et frappe de toutes mes forces sur le gros interrupteur qui s'y trouve. Le gong retentit dans un bruit assourdissant. Les bateaux de chasses commencent aussitôt à se déployer dans toutes les directions autour du drakkar.

La chasse peut commencer.

Les bateaux de chasse s'avancent vers le groupe de délexs, quand soudain un énorme rocher surgit hors du sable et envoie voler quelques bateaux dans une pluie de sable. Je me retourne, Noxus est tombé au sol il ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Je l'aide à se relever alors que le sable cesse de tomber. Je me retourne à nouveau et découvre avec effroi ce qui nous a attaqué. Il s'agit d'une immense tête de quinze mètres de long, qui semble être entièrement constituée de pierre et de minerais. Mais le plus impressionnant c'est que devant cette tête s'étendent deux géantes cornes de vingt mètres de long. Je suis complètement paralysé, terrorisé par le gigantisme de l'adversaire qui se dresse devant moi et dont je ne vois pas l'intégralité du corps. Il doit bien faire soixante-dix mètres de long ! Comment peut-on vaincre un monstre aussi gros ? Il va nous falloir des années et des centaines d'hommes pour en venir à bout. Il va nous falloir des renforts, beaucoup de renforts.

Soudain, un bruit fracassant me tire de mon inertie en un sursaut. C'est Noxus qui vient de tirer sur le Jhen Mohran avec le canon.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour l'attaquer ? Réveille-toi ! Si on ne fait rien, on est perdu ! »

Il a raison : il faut agir. Après tout, je suis déjà venu à bout de nombreux grands monstres à moi tout seul. Certes celui-là est (un peu) plus gros, mais on est plus nombreux. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est analyser le Jhen Mohran pour trouver ses points faibles.

Noxus se précipite pour aller chercher un autre boulet à charger dans un des canons. Ils sont situés vers la poupe du navire afin d'éviter qu'ils roulent à nos pieds pendant la bataille.

Personnellement, je préfère utiliser les balistes. Je récupère une dizaine de flèche de baliste et m'installe sur une qui se trouve non loin de Noxus. Il vient de revenir avec son boulet et arme le canon. Je vise le monstre. Où dois-je le frapper ? A la tête ? Non, elle n'arrête pas de bouger. Peut-être dans le flanc ? Je ne pense pas que ça lui fera très mal…

Noxus vient de terminer de tasser la poudre. Il oriente le canon en direction de la tête du monstre qui ne semble d'ailleurs pas accorder grande attention à notre présence. Il allume la mèche alors que je décroche une flèche au dessus de ses pattes avant : aucune réaction. Est-on vraiment capable de l'abattre ?

Noxus oriente une dernière fois le canon et se bouche les oreilles. BOUM ! Le boulet est propulsé à une vitesse incroyable en direction du géant. Noxus regarde le projectile en espérant faire mouche. Le boulet percute de plein fouet la base d'une des cornes du monstre avant d'exploser devant la force de l'impact.

« En plein dedans ! » s'écria Noxus.

Cependant le monstre ne semble pas tant amoché, sa corne paraît intacte et sa carapace n'est même pas fissurée. Mais le plus gros problème est que le Jhen Mohran commence à nous prendre au sérieux à présent. Il se rapproche petit à petit du drakkar en laissant apparaître une partie de son corps gigantesque jusqu'à lors enfouie dans le sable. De ma position, j'arrive à discerner ce que je crois être une de ses pattes arrières, légèrement déformée, pour lui permettre de « nager » dans le sable sûrement.

Noxus me tire de ma contemplation :

« Armez tous les canons et toutes les balistes ! Il va tenter de nous rentrer dedans ! Il faut lui sortir cette idée de la tête ! Capitaine ! Tentez une manœuvre d'évitement !

\- Compris ! »

Le drakkar commence à s'éloigner de l'immense monstre de pierre.

« Hé ! Tu crois pas que c'est le moment d'utiliser ton fusarbalète ? »

Noxus a raison.

Je cours dans la cale pour m'équiper. Je pose mon katana sur un râtelier vide et me précipite vers le coffre où sont gardées les armes à distance. En soulevant le couvercle, je tombe nez à nez avec mon arc de chasseur III. Il n'est pas très puissant et ne m'est d'aucune utilité face à un monstre fait de pierre. (Un coup de canon résonne.) En fait, je l'avais pris en ayant une toute autre idée de son utilisation… Ca me donne une idée. Je m'empare de l'arc, je prends quelques flèches, du parchemin, du charbon et de la corde. Pendant que je me mets à l'œuvre dans la cale, à l'extérieur résonne un vacarme assourdissant où se mêlent coups de canons, cris, chocs de pierres avec le pont du drakkar (heureusement qu'il est très solide), hurlements de monstre, craquements de morceaux de bois qui se fendent… L'odeur de la poudre à canon parvient jusqu'à mes narines. La bataille fait rage.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai fini de mettre en place mon idée.

Je remonte, mon arc à la main avec cinq flèches dans le carquois. Noxus m'interpelle :

« Tu comptes vraiment le toucher avec ton arc ? Ce serait plus efficace avec ton fusarbalète, non ?

\- Je ne prétends pas le toucher. »

J'attrape une flèche, bande l'arc et tire en direction d'un groupe de délexs. La flèche se déporte sensiblement vers la droite.

Noxus me regarde d'un air perplexe : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

« J'estime la force du vent. Maintenant, je vais envoyer un message. »

J'attrape une flèche à laquelle j'ai attaché un bout de parchemin, bande l'arc et vise en direction d'un bateau non loin. Il avance à la même vitesse que le drakkar : ça va être facile. Je tire. La flèche se plante dans le pont du bateau : je l'ai eu ! Le chasseur posté sur le bateau récupère le message, le lis et me fait signe qu'il approuve.

Noxus est retourné chercher un boulet à l'arrière du bateau. Le Jhen Mohran est toujours à une bonne distance du bateau. Pour le moment il s'occupe des autres bateaux, c'est une bonne chose pour nous, mais les chasseurs postés sur ces bateaux n'ont pas l'ombre d'une chance si le monstre leur fonce dessus… J'espère qu'ils vont s'en tirer.

Un bateau passe non loin. Je m'apprête à le prendre pour cible quand Noxus m'interpelle :

« Tu aurais un peu de corde sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Pour quoi faire ?

\- C'est simple : tu prends ces bombes barils (il m'en montre cinq), tu les attaches chacune à une flèche de baliste et tu les tires là où je te le dirai.

\- D'accord ! »

Je cours vers une baliste à côté de laquelle se trouve une petite dizaine de flèches. J'attache fermement les bombes barils que m'a données Noxus. J'arme la baliste et attend son signal. Je me tourne vers lui, il vient de finir d'orienter le canon et commence à se boucher les oreilles.

Le boulet de canon part en un bruit fracassant. Il frappe le monstre de plein fouet un peu au-dessus de sa patte avant. C'est l'endroit à viser ! Je tire à mon tour : en plein dedans ! La flèche est restée plantée dans la carapace du monstre, et la bombe baril est toujours accrochée.

J'arme à nouveau la baliste tandis que Noxus va chercher un autre boulet. Je vise la même zone, mais j'ai l'impression que le Jhen Mohran accélère, ça rend la cible plus difficile à viser. A moins que ce ne soit le drakkar qui ralentisse… Ça doit être ça, j'ai l'impression que le vent tombe. Je tire à nouveau : je l'ai encore eu, mais la flèche ne s'est pas plantée dans la pierre, la bombe baril est tombée dans le sable. Zut ! J'espère qu'aucun bateau ne va passer dessus. Tant pis, je mets en place la troisième flèche. Ce qu'il y a de pratique avec la baliste, c'est que le temps de chargement est très court, mais ça ne fait presque rien au monstre… Au moment où la flèche parvient elle aussi dans la zone cible, je remarque que cette partie du corps du monstre est plus amochée que le reste. Noxus a dû focaliser ses attaques sur ce point. J'arme à nouveau la baliste. Le but est donc d'essayer de faire sauter la carapace à cet endroit avec une violente explosion. Bien pensé ! Je vise un peu à côté des trois précédentes flèches pour éviter de faire exploser les bombes trop tôt. Touché ! Et de quatre, plus qu'une.

Je regarde à nouveau vers Noxus, il vient de finir de tasser la poudre et allume la mèche sans attendre que j'aie planté la dernière flèche. Il est vraiment pressé d'en finir, ou alors il est stressé. Remarque, dans les deux cas c'est compréhensible, mais sa précipitation risque de nous perdre.

Bref, la dernière flèche est en position. Je vise un peu à côté de la précédente, et je tire. La flèche se plante parfaitement dans la carapace du géant de pierre. Peu de temps après le canon de Noxus fait feu dans un bruit puissant. Le boulet se dirige en plein sur la zone cible et la percute de plein fouet, faisant exploser une des bombes barils qui entraînent les autres dans une réaction en chaîne incroyablement violente. L'explosion laisse vite place à une épaisse fumée.

« Tu crois que ça a marché, me demande Noxus, on l'a eu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on a dû bien l'amocher. »

Le nuage se dissipe. A notre grande stupeur, le Jhen Mohran n'est que faiblement blessé par cette puissante attaque.

« On ne lui a rien fait, s'effondre Noxus.

\- C'est faux, regarde mieux : il commence à saigner (les yeux de Noxus se ravivent). On a largement affaiblit cette zone. Il faut focaliser les attaques sur cette zone maintenant !

\- OK ! Je m'en charge !

\- D'accord, je retourne à mon arc. »

J'attrape une troisième flèche, bande l'arc et vise un bateau un peu éloigné. Je me décale un peu pour prendre en compte le vent et la gravité. Je me concentre, anticipe les mouvements de la cible, j'inspire et je t… tombe par terre : quelque chose de massif vient de heurter le drakkar, le choc a dû affaiblir la coque.

« Le Jhen Mohran nous a percutés ! », crie le capitaine.

J'avais détourné mon regard de lui, quelle erreur de débutant ! Il n'a pas dû apprécier l'explosion.

Je me relève en vitesse et scrute l'horizon. La flèche a dû tomber dans le sable. Mais… où est passé le Jhen Mohran ? Je ne le vois pas. Il n'est ni à bâbord, ni à tribord. Je ne le vois pas non plus devant le drakkar. Je regarde rapidement derrière nous, il ne nous prend pas en chasse. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait abandonné le combat, on ne lui a pas fait grand chose…

Je crois que j'ai compris : il s'est sûrement caché dans le sable afin de nous attaquer par surprise. Il faut agir. Je sais quoi faire :

« Chargez les canons ! Et soyez prêts à tirer ! »

Je vais chercher un boulet.

« Noxus, gère les canons à tribord, je prends ceux de bâbord.

\- OK.

\- Attention, si le Jhen Mohran détruit le drakkar nous sommes finis. Nous sommes à plus de cent kilomètres de la fin du désert. Sans le drakkar, nous ne pourrons pas sortir de là. En clair, si il heurte le drakkar trop violemment, nous avons perdu. Tenez-vous prêts ! »

Je charge mon canon et me tiens prêt à tirer.

Un bateau s'approche du drakkar. J'en profite pour loger mon avant-dernière flèche dans son mât avant de lui faire signe de reculer. Je me remets aussitôt à mon poste. Le monstre, est-il toujours caché là-dessous ou s'est-il enfui ? Je scrute le désert. Je ne vois rien. Où est-il bon sang ?

Le silence s'installe à nouveau dans le désert, mais ce n'est pas le silence habituel, celui-ci est plus profond, plus intense, plus angoissant. Il est là, je le sais. Il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, il attend le bon moment pour resurgir et détruire le bateau. Je sens les gouttes de sueurs perler sur mon front avant de s'évaporer presque instantanément sous l'action du soleil brûlant du désert.

Je remarque une dune qui semble se déplacer à la même vitesse que le drakkar. C'est lui. Je veux prévenir mes camarades mais le monstre surgit devant moi avant que j'en ais le temps. Le Jhen Mohran fonce sur nous. Il faut tirer, maintenant !

« FEU ! »

Le bruit assourdissant des canons résonne dans ce désert sans fin, contrastant avec le silence stressant qui pesait sur nous quelques secondes auparavant.

Le Jhen Mohran est stoppé net par cette contre-attaque et s'enfonce à nouveau dans le sable.

Sur le drakkar, les cris de joie de l'équipage retentissent : « On l'a eu ! », « Dans tes dents ! », « On est les meilleurs ! ». Je n'ose pas leur dire qu'on ne lui a presque rien fait, il s'en sort quasiment indemne. Comment peut-on le tuer ? On doit appeler des renforts. Vite, la dernière flèche !

Je prends pour cible un groupe de bateaux devant nous. Je prends ma dernière flèche, vise l'un d'entre eux, bande mon arc,… jette un œil aux alentours pour voir si le Jhen Mohran est en vu. Rien. Je vise ma cible, me décale pour prendre en compte le vent et la gravité, et je tire. Touché ! Mais au moment où le chasseur allait lire le message, le Jhen Mohran surgit juste en dessous de lui, l'envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol avec les autres chasseurs à côté de lui.

Les cris de joie se taisent aussi rapidement qu'il avaient éclatés : le monstre est loin d'être hors combat et en plus, il est énervé. Il commence à nous charger de front. A bord, la panique s'installe, les marins courent dans tout les sens, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Car si le drakkar possède de nombreux canons sur ses flancs, sa proue n'en possède aucun. Mais nous avons mieux !

Je fonce vers la proue. Je croise Noxus qui vise le Jhen Mohran tant bien que mal avec une des balistes placées sur le flanc du bateau. Je lui demande d'aller actionner le gong.

« Pour quoi faire ?

\- Sur les flèches que j'ai tiré sur les navires j'ai écrit le message : « Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Quand le gong retentira, allez chercher des renforts à la guilde. ». D'accord ?

\- Compris ! »

Je cours attraper un marteau et me place devant l'interrupteur de la proue, prêt à l'actionner. Le Jhen Mohran s'approche dangereusement, mais il est encore trop loin. Il faut encore attendre.

Noxus actionne le gong. Un bruit puissant résonne dans le désert, couvrant les bruits de combat et les cris de panique, de douleur et de désespoir. A ma grande surprise, le Jhen Mohran est stoppé net. Assourdit par le gong, il replonge dans le sable. Noxus a trouvé son point faible !

« Rechargez le mécanisme du gong le plus vite possible ! Le Jhen Mohran craint le bruit !

\- Compris ! »

Je scrute l'horizon, pas de trace du Jhen Mohran.

« Chargez les canons une fois de plus !

\- D'accord !

\- Moi je reste sur la proue, on ne sait jamais… »

Noxus vient me voir :

« On est loin d'avoir fini, non ?

\- En effet. Mais maintenant on sait qu'on peut le stopper avec le gong. Combien de bateaux ont quitté la chasse quand le gong a retentit ?

\- Deux.

\- Bien ! C'est mieux que prévu. Prépare-toi, il va revenir. »

Un grondement retentit dans le sable sous le drakkar. Il est juste en dessous. Il ne faut pas rester là !

« Changez de cap ! Vite ! »

Le bateau vire à bâbord. Soudain, le Jhen Mohran surgit hors du sable à quelques mètres du bateau, les cornes en avant. Il est en train de sauter. Tout son corps est en train de sortir du sable et de grimper de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, créant ainsi une énorme vague de sable qui fait violemment tanguer le drakkar. Je perds l'équilibre et roule sur le pont du navire jusqu'au moment où la rambarde m'immobilise douloureusement. Une fois arrêté, je dirige à nouveau mon regard vers le monstre. Sa tête est maintenant à plus de cent mètres au dessus du sable et il n'est pas encore complètement sortit. Quel monstre immense ! Il est plus gros que tout ce qu'on avait vu jusqu'ici. Il est presque deux fois plus grand que le Cadeus, un dragon ancien sous-marin, le plus grand monstre que j'ai combattu.

Mais, une seconde… Ces marques sur son dos… Serait-ce … ? Oui, sûrement !

Le Jhen Mohran retombe violemment sur le sable, créant à nouveau une immense vague de sable.

« Accrochez-vous ! » crie un marin.

Je me jette dans la cale. Il me faut changer d'arme et récupérer quelques objets. Le bateau commence à chavirer à cause de la vague.

« Tout le monde à tribord, vite ! Il faut tenter de rééquilibrer le drakkar ! »

Le bateau ne s'incline pas beaucoup, mais il ne faut pas prendre de risques, pas maintenant.

J'attrape mon Démolisseur Pyro et le Démolisseur Myxo de Noxus. Il s'agit d'un katana et d'une grande épée fabriqués à partir de carapaces et de salive de Brachidios. La salive du Brachidios, aussi appelée poisse, est connue pour ses propriétés explosives. En clair, à force de taper un monstre avec ces armes, on dépose de plus en plus de poisse (on « poisse » le monstre) et au bout d'un moment elle explose en faisant de gros dégâts.

Le bateau est maintenant stabilisé. Je sors de la cale avec deux longues cordes. Le Jhen Mohran est à une bonne distance du bateau. J'interpelle Noxus alors qu'il est en train d'armer un canon :

« Noxus, j'ai besoin de ton savoir faire.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu ailles dans la cale et qui tu me fabriques deux grosses bombes barils comme tu sais les faire : dévastatrices.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Vas-y, et n'hésite pas à forcer sur la poudre.

\- OK ! »

Noxus descend à la cale. Il n'a pas sont pareil pour fabriquer des objets, il sait tout faire et ses objets sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Je me rappelle d'une fois où il avait fait un tranquillisant tellement puissant que… BOUM ! Un canon me tire de ma rêverie. On ressassera les bons souvenirs plus tard.

Je cours vers le mât et j'y attache les deux cordes le plus fermement possible : ce sera notre assurance vie. Le Jhen Mohran est toujours à bonne distance, on dirait qu'il hésite à nous charger à nouveau, de peur de se prendre un mauvais coup. Tant mieux, ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. Je viens de finir de nouer les cordes au mât, il me faut maintenant les accrocher à un autre endroit en hauteur pour éviter que les gens ne se prennent dedans. Par où vais-je bien pouvoir les faire passer ? Je sais, juste devant la barre, il n'y a que le capitaine qui se trouve là, et il ne bouge pas. Je m'exécute.

Noxus devrait avoir bientôt fini normalement. Quand je pense qu'il me faut presque cinq fois plus de temps que lui pour fabriquer une bombe, et que les miennes sont cinq fois moins puissantes… J'ai fini d'attacher les cordes ici, je vais pouvoir les attacher aux rambardes. Je ne les ais pas accrochées directement sur les rambardes parce que le monstre aurait pu les détruire, tandis qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'il détruise le mât sans détruire le reste du drakkar… C'est bon, j'ai fini avec les cordes, mais à cause de mon détour par la barre, elles ne sont plus assez longues, il me faut les rallonger.

Je cours dans la cale, Noxus est toujours en train de fabriquer les bombes. Il met la poudre dans les barils.

« Tu n'as toujours pas fini ?

\- Non, mais tu vas voir, je les ais améliorées.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ?

\- J'ai juste rajouté deux trois trucs, dit-il en plaçant les mèches. C'est bientôt prêt.

\- D'accord, dis-je en attrapant mes cordes. Pour moi aussi. Je t'attends sur le pont.

\- OK. »

Je sors de la cale. Le Jhen Mohran est maintenant juste à côté du bateau.

« Chargez les canons et les balistes ! Il va essayer de nous rentrer dedans. Garder le gros de vos munitions pour ce moment là ! Le gong est-il prêt ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- D'accord. Si jamais il est prêt quand le monstre nous attaque, utilisez-le, ça va le stopper.

\- Bien. »

J'attache solidement les cordes que j'ai ramenées à celles qui sont attachées au bateau. Voilà, c'est prêt. Noxus sort de la cale avec les bombes barils. Elles sont plus petites que ce que je pensais…

« Tu pense qu'on va lui faire mal avec de si petites bombes ?

\- Si on en avait pris des plus grandes, on aurait eu du mal à les transporter et à les lancer, non ? »

Il a entièrement raison, ça n'aurait pas été pratique…

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle feront autant de dégâts que les grosses, j'ai rajouté quelques clous et bouts de ferraille. Je pari qu'il ne va pas aimer. Par contre, tiens-toi à bonne distance de l'explosion.

\- D'accord, j'espère que ça va marcher… »

Il me tend une des deux bombes barils.

En y repensant, mettre des clous dans les bombes semble être une bonne idée, seulement le problème est que c'est plus délicat à fabriquer, il suffit que les clous frottent entre eux et qu'il y ait une toute petite étincelle pour que l'instant d'après il n'y ait plus de bombe ni de chasseur. D'autant plus que ce type d'explosion nécessite que le chasseur se tienne à bonne distance de la cible, il faut donc une mèche plus longue et anticiper les mouvements du monstre plus à l'avance. Bref, voilà pourquoi ce genre de bombe n'est que peu utilisé, sauf pour les artilleurs un peu fous qui s'amusent à tirer dessus à distance pour la faire exploser.

Bref, il est temps que j'explique mon plan à Noxus :

« Je pense avoir trouvé son point faible.

\- Vraiment ?! Il en a un ?!

\- Tout le monde en a un. Tu vois ces fissures sur sa carapace le long de son dos ?

\- Où ça exactement ?

\- Il y en a une au niveau de la partie bronze de son dos, près de sa tête, et une autre au dessus de la zone où on l'a fait saigner.

\- Oui, je les vois, et je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. Il y a juste un petit problème : comment on y va ? »

J'attrape les extrémités des deux cordes que j'ai attachées au bateau et me tourne vers lui :

« C'est simple. Tu prends ton arme, tu t'attaches cette corde autour de la taille pour ne pas voler trop loin, et ensuite, tu sautes.

\- T'es taré !

\- Peut-être. »

Je prends de l'élan, et je saute le plus loin possible. J'atterris sur une des pattes du monstre (ou alors une de ses nageoires, c'est difficile à déterminer vu de près…).

« Tu viens Noxus ?

\- Une minute. »

Noxus saute à son tour et arrive à quelques mètres de moi.

« Et maintenant ?

\- On monte sur son dos. Je n'ai vu que deux zones avec des fissures. Je prends celle qui est la plus proche de la tête, prends l'autre.

\- O.K. »

Le Jhen Mohran commence à s'éloigner du drakkar, peut-être pour prendre de l'élan. J'arrive au niveau de la fissure dans sa carapace. Je commence à frapper pour poisser.

Quel monstre immense quand même. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon plan va marcher, mais il faut essayer. J'aurais pu tenter de trouver un autre point faible, plus facile d'accès, mais généralement le point faible le plus facile à frapper est la bouche. Dans le cas de ce monstre, il est fortement conseillé de s'en tenir le plus loin possible.

Je pense que je l'ai assez poissé. Je place la bombe de Noxus juste à côté de la faille. Je m'éloigne de quelques mètres et j'allume la mèche avant de commencer à courir pour me mettre à l'abri. C'est bon, je suis assez loin je crois. Explosion dans 3… 2… 1… BOUM. L'explosion est colossale. La carapace du Jhen Mohran vole en éclats. Des débris de ferraille et de pierre partent dans tout les sens. Le monstre hurle à la mort en se tordant de douleur : il essaie de nous faire tomber. Je parviens à m'accrocher de justesse à sa carapace. Je jette un œil en arrière, Noxus est toujours sur le monstre.

C'est réussi, le monstre hurle de douleur et je peux frapper sous sa carapace, directement dans la chair, certes peut-être pas la plus sensible, mais ça lui fera toujours plus mal que de frapper sa carapace. Je m'acharne pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. BOUM. J'entends une nouvelle explosion, c'est Noxus qui a détruit un autre morceau de la carapace. Le monstre hurle encore plus fort. Jackpot !

Seulement cette fois le Jhen Mohran est bien décidé à nous faire voler. Il s'agite violemment et Noxus et moi sommes expulsés du monstre. Nous tombons dans le sable, mais le bateau nous tracte, il nous suffit simplement de remonter la corde pour remonter sur le bateau. Enfin, « simplement », c'est vite dit. Il faut dire que tenter de remonter une corde tout en jouant le « chasse-sable » n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand le bateau file à vive allure !

Alors que Noxus et moi tentons de remonter (en avalant quelques kilos de sables de temps en temps), le Jhen Mohran, furieux, se jette sur le drakkar. A peine a-t-il commencé à charger qu'une pluie de boulets de canon et de flèches de baliste s'abat sur lui dans une cacophonie d'explosions. Mais le Jhen Mohran ne se décourage pas et malgré le déluge de projectiles qui déferlent sur lui, il ne réduit pas son allure. Il se rapproche de plus en plus dangereusement du navire. Soudain, le gong retentit, avec un son écrasant tout les autres bruits qui résonnaient dans le désert. Le Jhen Mohran est à nouveau stoppé net par ce puissant bruit et hurle de douleur avant de s'enfoncer dans le sable une nouvelle fois.

Les cris de joie éclatent à bord du drakkar. Des marins nous aident à remonter, nous acclament, nous félicitent et nous applaudissent. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit fini. Il va sûrement tenter autre chose :

« C'est pas encore fini. Tenez-vous prêts ! Tout le monde à son poste ! »

Je me dépêche d'aller à côté de l'interrupteur de la proue. Je prends le marteau et scrute l'horizon à la recherche du moindre indice sur la présence du monstre. Je ne vois rien.

On lui a fait très mal, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait abandonné pour autant. Il est là, il attend, il est furieux et il va nous faire payer. Il ne partira pas tant que le drakkar ne sera pas détruit.

Soudain, il surgit, face au drakkar, face à moi. Le gong n'est pas prêt, on ne pourra pas le stopper avec ça. Il n'y a pas non plus de canon ou de baliste dirigé vers l'avant du drakkar. Le vent s'est affaiblit et n'est pas favorable à une manœuvre d'évitement. Il va falloir utiliser la botte secrète. Si ça ne l'arrête pas, il s'écrasera sur le drakkar. Ce sera lui ou nous.

Je regarde le Jhen Mohran droit dans les yeux. Je peux sentir sa haine, sa colère et sa détermination. La sueur coule le long de mes joues. Je sens sur mes épaules le poids de la vie des cinquante personnes qui se trouvent juste derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, je n'ai pas de seconde chance.

Un profond silence s'abat une nouvelle fois sur ce désert, mais celui-là est encore plus profond, plus intense, plus angoissant, encore plus lourd de conséquence que n'importe quel autre. Dans quelques secondes, l'un de nous deux sera à terre, laissé pour mort, se desséchant sous un soleil de plomb, sur le sable brûlant, tandis que l'autre fêtera sa victoire avant de poursuivre sa vie, sans oublier ce jour où il aura failli mourir dans ce désert infini face à un adversaire redoutable.

L'odeur de la poudre rend l'air de moins en moins respirable. La faible brise qui soufflait s'est essoufflée. La chaleur du désert est de plus en plus insupportable. Les secondes semblent durer des heures. Personne n'ose avancer. L'impact final est proche.

Soudain, le Jhen Mohran s'élance en poussant un puissant cri mêlant rage et détermination. Il fonce sur nous à une vitesse remarquable pour un monstre de sa taille. Il arrive. Mes mains moites agrippent fermement le marteau. Il est de plus en plus près. Je dois garder mon calme. Il faut attendre le dernier moment avant d'utiliser l'épieu tueur de dragon. Il faut attendre qu'il soit assez près. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il n'est pas encore assez près. Je dois attendre encore un peu. Ses cornes sont maintenant au niveau de la proue du drakkar. Avance encore un peu… MAINTENANT !

Je frappe l'interrupteur de toutes mes forces.

« Abandonnez le navire, il va nous percuter ! » hurle un marin.

Alors que le Jhen Mohran est à seulement cinq mètres du drakkar, un immense épieu sort de la proue du navire et vient s'enfoncer dans la gueule du monstre. Pris dans son élan, ce dernier se fracasse sur le drakkar tandis que l'épieu poursuit sa trajectoire dans la chair du monstre jusqu'à traverser son crâne et lui infliger le coup fatal. Le drakkar quant à lui se brise en mille morceaux devant la violence de l'impact. Je me retrouve éjecté du bateau avant d'avoir pu sauter.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, la première chose que je vois est le visage de Noxus, rassuré :

« Bravo ! Tu l'as explosé ! »

Aussitôt après, ce fût une explosion de cris de joie qui retentit dans le désert. Je me lève et je vois le corps inerte du Jhen Mohran gisant à côté des débris du drakkar. Je constate aussi qu'aucun autre bateau n'a survécu à cette chasse, il ne reste que nous.

Noxus se précipite vers le monstre pour voir quels matériaux utiliser pour créer de puissantes armes et de robustes armures. Les marins s'organisent pour sauver des vivres et de l'eau en attendant que les renforts arrivent.

Quant à moi, je reste pensif. Finalement, je serai celui de nous deux qui va continuer de vivre sa vie, et je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où le monstre le plus impressionnant que j'ai croisé jusqu'à maintenant a failli avoir ma peau.

Noxus entasse des matériaux dans un coffre un peu cabossé par l'impact.

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas, la guilde va arriver et elle va tout prendre.

\- Met-moi quelques trucs de côté, il y en a bien assez pour deux.

\- Pas faux… Viens m'aider à récupérer un morceau de corne, elles sont super résistantes.

\- J'arrive. »

Finalement, les renfort arrivent : une vingtaine de bateaux supplémentaires et un autre drakkar, conduit par le maître de la guilde en personne. A son bord j'aperçois quelques uns des chasseurs qui naviguaient sur les bateaux de chasses qui ont été détruits. Je suis content de voir qu'ils ont survécus.

« Vous êtes en retard, lui dis-je, on a déjà fini. On peut monter ? »

Le maître de guilde est complètement abasourdit.

Bon, trouvons un moyen de tracter cette bête jusqu'en ville, les forgerons se feront un plaisir de récupérer les matériaux. Pendant que Noxus et les autres attachent fermement le Jhen Mohran au drakkar, j'interpelle le maître de la guilde :

« Avez-vous sauvé beaucoup de chasseurs en venant ?

\- Oui, un bon nombre. C'est pour ça qu'on est en retard, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Plus sérieusement, ils sont presque tous en train de se reposer dans la calle. Quant aux quelques autres, on les récupérera sur le trajet du retour.

\- Parfait ! »

Une fois la bête attachée, nous commençons notre long voyage de retour. Noxus nous rejoint.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail tout les deux, nous félicite le maître de guilde.

\- Merci beaucoup chef ! Mais sans Erdos on n'aurait sûrement pas réussi, c'est lui qu'il faut remercier.

\- Arrête ton char Noxus, sans toi je ne serais arrivé à rien. Et sans l'aide de l'équipage et des autres chasseurs non plus d'ailleurs. C'était un travail d'équipe.

\- Tu as raison, reprend le maître de la guilde. Félicitation à vous tous ! »

Un tonnerre de cris de joie et d'applaudissements s'élève dans le désert. Ce sont les derniers sons qui parcourent le désert avant de le rendre à un paisible et durable silence qui marque pour de bon la fin des hostilités.

La chasse est terminée.

* * *

 **Note :** Ceci est un chapitre d'une fic que j'avais en projet et que j'ai décidé d'arrêter (pour le moment ?). J'ai finalement décidé de poster ce chapitre qui, je trouve, se suffit à lui-même.


End file.
